Una aventura mas
by Nicte
Summary: Naraku tiene un pedazo enorme de la esfera, y el resto...nuestros amigos.Hay mucha accion, y romanticismo,prometo que os va a gustar.
1. Chapter 1

La noche era oscura, solo la pobre luz de las estrellas se distinguía en el cielo. Era una noche de luna nueva. Pero en la inmensa oscuridad se distinguía una figura, seguramente por la piel de mono blanco que llevaba puesta.

A su lado una especie de insecto, parecido a una abeja, pero algo más grande, zumbaba sin parar.

- Buen trabajo, así q la chica regresara mañana, bien, tendré todo listo para entonces, he llegado muy lejos, ya casi tengo la perla completa, solo tengo q hacerme con los pedazos q ellos poseen. Pronto, muy pronto.- Dicho esto aplasto al insecto contra la corteza de un árbol y, se esfumo.

Quedaban aun muchas horas para el amanecer, cuando nuestro sujeto llego a su destino. Un palacete del estilo japonés, con un gran patio a la entrada.

-Kagura- Llamo sin resultado alguno.

-¡¡¡Kagura!-Llamo más fuerte.

-Si, Naraku-La mujer apareció de detrás de un biombo, medio arrepentida de no haber contestado la primera vez.

- Voy a mandar el insecto esta noche, este es diferente, ya sabe lo q tiene q hacer. Tu solo entretenlos, mañana llega la chica.

-Salgo de camino entonces.

-Si, apresúrate. Tienes q estar allí al amanecer. Para q estés preparada.-Dicho esto la mujer se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejando a Naraku solo.

-"Bien Inuyasha, voy arrebatarte tus fragmentos, de la peor manera posible"


	2. Chapter 2

-Inuyasha, ¿quieres intentar dormir un poco? No va a amanecer antes pq estés dando vueltas.

-Lo se Miroku, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, lo huelo.

-¿Lo hueles? ¡Pero si ahora eres humano!- el pequeño zorro no había acabado la frase cuando Inuyasha le dio un cachete.

-Por recordármelo - le dijo a modo de excusa el medio demonio.

-¡hay! Si Kagome estaría aquí me defendería, te aprovechas de q no esta- Y al zorrito le volvió a salir otro chichón producto de un nuevo cachete.

-Por recordarme q no esta Kagome.

-Shippo, deja de recordarle cosas a Inuyasha, a ver si podemos dormir todos un poco- Diciendo esto Sango dirigió una mirada frustrante a Inuyasha, estaba cansada, y quería dormir, se acomodo en su rincón cuando un rubor subió a sus mejillas, se volvió enfadada y abofeteo al culpable.

-Intentaba darte un masaje tranquilizador, mi querida Sango.

-Ahí no se dan los masajes tranquilizadores, monje pervertido.

Inuyasha al fin se sentó como siempre hacia e intento dormir, pero el mal presentimiento q tenia lo perseguía.

Amaneció unas horas después y un Inuyasha renovado salio de la cabaña.

-Vamos a buscar a kagome, seguro q llega tarde otra vez.

-Por eso estabas tan nervioso anoche, Inuyasha, ¿quieres ver a Kagome?

Shippo volvió a llevarse un cachete de par de mañana.

-Se lo voy a decir a Kagome¡¡¡¡

-Te pasa por metiche

-Bueno, vamonos de una vez. ¡Kirara!- Llamo Sango, y una pequeña gatita de dos colas salio a su encuentro, trasformándose en el camino en una gata enorme donde se montaron, Sango,miroku y Shippo. Y se dispusieron a ir al encuentro de Kagome. Pero algo hizo detenerse, una mujer montada en una pluma se interpuso en su camino.

-¡Kagura!-gritaron todos a la vez

La mujer hizo desaparecer la pluma y empezó a atacarles con sus abanicos. Haciendo q retrocedieran y magullando a mas de uno

-¿Q quieres? maldita –le increpo Inuyasha desenfundando colmillo de acero

-Me aburría, y aquí estoy entreteniéndome con vosotros jajaja

-maldita ahora veras, herida de viento¡¡¡¡- La herida de viento no funcionaba con Kagura,

-Cuando aprenderás, hibrido ¡-y le lanzo un ataque q lo echo varios metros atrás

-Te arrepentirás ¡

Siguieron peleando un buen rato, hasta q Kagura pareció aburrirse o se vio superada, pues Sango había empezado a atacarla también con su hueso volador y Miroku intentaba ponerse en posición para absorberla con su vortice.

La mujer saco una pluma de su cabello y ascendió aejandose de ellos a carcajadas.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

-Si llego tarde otra vez, Inuyasha me mata.-Kagome agarro la enorme mochila amarilla q siempre llevaba a la otra época y salio corriendo hacia el pozo q había en el cobertizo, detrás del viejo templo q ahora era su casa.

Cuando llego al pozo, salto dentro con decisión, hacia tres días q no veía a sus amigos, y tenia muchas ganas de reencontrarse con ellos.

Una luz cegadora se veía al final del pozo, supo q ya había llegado, con un poco de esfuerzo salio a la superficie.

-Ya estoy aquí- Miro a su alrededor- Por una vez llegue antes q Inuyasha, jejeje, tendré q esperarles aquí.

Recostada en el pozo observo el paisaje, siempre tan verde a diferencia de lo q acostumbraba a ver en su epoca.Se fijo en una mariposa q por ahí volaba, rara y hermosa, tenia un extraño dibujo en sus alas.Kagome quiso saber q era e intento arrimarse a ella sin asustarla.

La mariposa q estaba apoyada en una flor no se movió y dejo q se acercara, Kagome la copio con las dos manos muy despacio y la miro.

Para cuando se dio cuenta de cual era el dibujo q la mariposa tenia en las alas esta ya le había picado muriendo al instante.

Kagome la dejo caer asustada,-"una araña, el dibujo era una araña, como he sido tan tonta?"- Pensaba mirando el picotazo q tenia en la mano,lo cual la hizo fijarse en otra cosa.La flor en la q minutos antes había estado apoyada la mariposa, estaba ahora completamente marchita.

-"Q me va a pasar? Sin duda la mariposa la ha enviado Naraku. Pq a mi? Inuyasha donde estas? Me empiezo a encontrar mal. Pq tardáis tanto? Tengo q aguantar hasta q lleguen, seguro q Kaede sabe q hacer."

Miro la picadura una vez mas estaba hinchada y morada e iba tomando la forma de una araña.

De repente se sentía muy cansada, se dejo caer en la hierba, pero se mantuve o consciente.

Tenia q aguantar, no podía quedarse dormida, tenia q esperar a Inuyasha y a los demás.

Agarro el botecito q siempre llevaba al cuello, con los fragmentos de la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, si algo podía querer Naraku era eso.

Una sombra se acerco a ella, Kagome desesperada intento moverse, no podía. La sombra agarro su mano e intento abrirla.

Con las pocas fuerzas q le quedaban Kagome preto el tarrito todo lo q pudo, oyó unos chillos a lo lejos, la sombra le pego un puntapié y se esfumo.

Antes de perder la consciencia Kagome pudo ver la cara de Inuyasha junto a la suya.

-¡Kagome, kagome! ¿Estas bien. ? Que te pasa? Mierda, Kagura solo estaba entreteniéndonos, tuve q darme cuenta, Kagome contesta por favor.

-Inu...ya...sha,- Kagome sonrió al verle, pese a como se encontraba,-mi...ra-abrió la mano y dejo rodar el botecito con los fragmentos- que...ria qui...tarme…los, pe…ro, los pro…te…gi. Inu…ya…sha-Sin perder la sonrisa, susurro esto al medio demonio y se dejo llevar por el cansancio.

-¡¡Kagome!¡¡Kagome!Despierta, los fragmentos no me importan, ¡¡Kagome! Vamos

-Inuyasha, será mejor q la llevemos con Kaede, ella sabrá q hacer mira- Sango dijo esto mostrando la picadura de la mano de Kagome.

- Es una araña, ¡¡¡¡NARAKU! ¡¡Me oyes! Tu pelea es conmigo no con ella.

Puso a Kagome en su espalda y salio velozmente hacia la aldea de la vieja Kaede.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Kagome se encontraba tumbada en una cama, la vieja Kaede intentaba bajarle la fiebre con paños fríos, y no dejaba de observar la picadura. Esta ya no estaba hinchada pero la marca de la araña no desaprecia.

Kagome soñaba, en su mente pasaban imágenes de la vida de Unigumo, incluso sentía como el, cuando lo quemaron, ella pudo sentirlo, incluso su fiebre aumento a nivele q Kaede pensó q la perderían, sintió también el deseo q tenia por kikyo, cuando lo cuidaba en la cueva, pero mayor aun era su deseo por poseer la joya q la sacerdotisa protegía, y mayor aun su deseo de vengarse de Inuyasha por robarle el corazón de kikyo. Pero sobre todas esas cosas sintió el odio q sentía hacia la humanidad en general. Este odio fue el q atrajo a todos esos monstruos de los cuales nació Naraku. En su corazón ya no quedaba amor ni aprecio, ni ilusión por vivir, pero tampoco quería morir, quería hacer sufrir a todos, sobre todo a Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Por un momento Kagome se sintió identificada con el, ella quería a Inuyasha, y la tenia confundida, pq también sabia q Kikyo aun seguía en su corazón, pese a estar muerta en vida, pq siempre q notaba su presencia, la dejaba sola e iba a su encuentro, no, no podía evitar sentir cierto resentimiento hacia kikyo, incluso hacia Inuyasha.

Casi se dejo arrastrar por esos sentimientos, casi se dejo arrastrar por el mismo deseo q consumió a Unigumo, incluso llego a sentir presencias malignas q la llamaban q querían ir con ella, q querían transformarla para q no sufriera, igual q transformaron a Unigumo en Naraku.

Mientras la tarde se iba oscureciendo antes de tiempo, Iuyasha andaba alterado, olía demonios por todas partes, Miroku también lo sentía y puso conjuros alrededor de la cabaña.

Sango entro a ver a Kagome, estaba pálida y el gesto de su cara cambiaba, parecía mas mayor, se parecía a la Kikyo de ahora llena de odio y egoísmo, si su gesto no era el de siempre, q transmitía serenidad en muchas ocasiones, dulzura, no ,no era el de la chica divertida q siempre andaba peleando con Inuyasha. Y q aceptaba a todos tal como eran.

Sango abandonó la cabaña, cuando salio afuera algunos de los monstruos ya asomaban por la maleza.

-Inuyasha, creo q estamos perdiendo Kagome.

-Bah¡ No digas tonterías Kagome es fuerte saldrá de esta.

-Me refiero a q esta dejando de ser ella deberías entrar a verla.

-Y quien se ocupa de las visitas?- Inuysha se negaba a ver a Kagome en esa situación, normalmente era de ella de donde sacaba fuerzas para seguir luchando, se negaba a admitir q algo había cambiado dentro de el desde q la conocía, por eso siempre la hacia rabiar.

-Tranquilo yo me quedo con Miroku.

Inuyasha entro en la cabaña, y se acerco a la cama donde Kagome descansaba, cogió su mano y la observo, la picadura seguía allí, Naraku le estaba arrebatando a Kagome, igual q le arrebato a Kikyo hace 50 años, no lo permitiría, no dejaría q se saldría con la suya.

La miro y deseo q en esos momentos Kagome abriera los ojos y le dijera uno de sus fastidiosos "al suelo".

La observo y sin saber como supo q tenia q hacer.

Kagome en su agonía seguía soñando, se encontraba a lado del árbol donde un día conoció a Inuyasha, delante de ella Naraku.

-Vamos chica, no te resistas mas únete a mi, sabes q somos iguales. Lo has visto lo has sentido, míralos los dos juntos, al fin y al cabo el nunca podrá olvidarla.

Ante Kagome aparecieron Inuyasha y Kikyo, juntos. Kagome pensó q tal vez Naraku tuviera razón, q talvez debería dejarlos si q se sentía dolida en muchas ocasiones, pero recordó q Kikyo no era la misma Kikyo de la q Inuyasha se enamoro, q lo quería arrastrar al infierno con ella.

-No, no le abandonare, no pq esta Kikyo no lo quiere, la verdadera Kikyo esta muerta, no dejare q lo hunda con ella.

-Jajaja, escucha tus palabras el ya sabe eso y aun así te deja sola cada vez q la huele, jajaja. N sientes como el mal te llama, seriamos uno, se acabaría el dolor, el sufrimiento, no tendrías esas preocupaciones.

Kagome pensó q tenia razón, ya sabia como lo había pasado Unigumo, pero ella era diferente, ella si tenia ganas de vivir, si tenia ilusiones, y sobretodo sabia lo q era querer a una persona , quererla de tal manera q con verla era suficiente para ella. Tomo su decisión.

-No me uniré a tu Naraku, no te daré los pedazos de la joya, pq yo tengo ilusiones y ganas de vivir y quiero volver a tenerlas.

-Basta, de tonterías si no quieres a las buenas será a las malas.-Naraku golpeo el suelo con rabia.

Kagome sintió q el suelo desaprecia a sus pies, vio como ante los ojos de Inuyasha,

Kikyo caía también, de repente se quedo quieta en el aire mientras kikyo caía a su lado hasta el fondo, miro hacia arriba, y vio q Inuyasha la sujetaba, en ese momento se desvaneció.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Inuyasha, acerco su rostro al de Kagome, tenia q intentarlo, recordó aquella vez en la q

a punto de transformarse en un demonio completo ella se acerco valiente a el, para

besarle y traerle de nuevo con ella, el no arriesgaba tanto solo quería q funcionara, y

poco a poco acercase a sus labios y la beso. Los sintió fríos al principio pero segundos

después comprobó q su beso era correspondido.

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente, Inuyasha la estaba besando, los volvió a cerrar y se

dejo llevar por la calidez de sus labios. Con ese beso Inuyasha la había salvado una vez

mas, ese beso fue el brazo q la agarro en su sueño y le impidió caer al abismo.

-Kagome, ¿Estas bien?-

Kagome lo miro y sin poder remediarlo se echo a llorar

- Quería q me fuera con el, Inuyasha, quería q fuera como el, yo, yo….-

-Ya paso, ahora estas aquí, conmigo, con todos, ya paso.- Le dijo Inuyasha

estrechándola contra si.

-Es que, lo peor, fue que casi me convence, Inuyasha, casi… casi…falto poco, Inuyasha

-shhh., estas aquí no? Eso es lo q importa

-¡INuYASHA!-Grito alguien desde fuera. Inuyasha soltó a Kagome y se aparto un poco

Entonces Shippo apareció en la cabaña.

-Inuyasha, los demonios se han ido, así sin más desaparecieron.

-Feah¡ Eso es pq sabían a quien se enfrenaban

-Kagome¡¡¡ Estas despierta- el pequeño zorrito salto a su regazo alegre.

-Shippo, si ya estoy bien.

-SANGO¡¡¡¡MIROKU¡¡¡¡¡KAGOME ESTA BIEN¡¡¡¡

-Quieres dejar de gritar?- le dijo Inuyasha a la vez q le soltaba un cachete.

-Kagome, ves lo que me hace este tonto.

-Inu,ya,sha "al suelo"

Ptaplofff, Inuyasha e estrellaba contra el suelo en el momento q Sango y Miroku

entraban por la puerta.

-Al parecer estas recobrada Kagome- aseguro Miroku mirando a Inuyasha q seguía en el

suelo, mientras acariciaba el trasero de Sango, q estaba a su lado.

Un plafff estrepitoso sonó en la cabaña, y Kaede q acababa de llegar del rió pudo ver la

mano de sango en la mejilla de Miroku, y a un Inuyasha todavía pegado al suelo.

-Me alegra ver q todo vuelve a la normalidad. Deberíais dejar descansar a Kagome para

q podáis ir en busca de Naraku, y reunir el resto de la joya.

-Feah¡ por una vez la vieja tiene razón, vamos.

Cuando la dejaron sola Kagome miro su mano, la araña había desaparecido. Aun así no

quería dormir, aun tenia demasiado vivo el recuerdo el extraño sueño, q para ella fue

muy real, pero se sentía muy cansada, y no pudo evitar q sus ojos se cerraran.

Salieron al amanecer aunq Kagome aun estaba cansada, pero no había tiempo q perder,

tenían q encontrar a Naraku.

-Vamos kagome cuéntame q soñaste-insistía inuyasha

-No, ya paso, no te lo voy a contar.

-Kagome, no vuelvas a darnos un susto como ese vale

-Tranquilo shippo, desde ahora tendré mas cuidado.-

Siguieron viajando hasta el atardecer, y acamparon a la entrada de un bosque,

decidieron pasar la noche allí.

Cuando el sol caía Inuyasha observo que los seres que siempre acompañaban a Kikyo

deambulaban por ahí, y tuvo la necesidad de ir a su encuentro.

-Vamos, a que esperas? Ve, no me voy a enfadar, se que lo necesitas.- Dijo kagome

-habiendo visto los seres también, y sabiendo q Inuyasha no podría reprimir las ganas de

reunirse con ella.

Inuyasha la miro , pero aun sabiendo q hacia mal salio al encuentro de Kikyo.

-Esto tiene q ser muy difícil para ti- le dijo sango

-Y que voy hacer, yo..Aun no se q siento, y el parece seguro de a quien quiere, me

conformo con seguir a su lado.

-Algun día se dará cuenta de que Kikyo, esta muerta, q esa persona a la q sigue no es

mas q un pedazo de barro.

.-Solo espero q se de cuenta antes de q sea demasiado tarde, para el.-diciendo esto

Kagome cogió su arco y sus flechas y se fue en la misma dirección q inuyasha, no iba a

permitir q Kikyo, lo arrastrara, con ella.

Llego a un claro por donde pasaba un río, al no ver rastro de ellos, se sentó a la orilla.

-De todas maneras, aunq Kikyo no existiera, yo no podría estar con el, q debo hacer.-se

dijo.

En otra parte no muy lejos, Naraku recapacitaba.

"Creo q subestime a esa chica, tendré q hacer otra cosa, necesito esos fragmentos,

probare con un viejo truco, la primera vez funciono, veamos ahora"

-¡Kanna!

-Si Naraku

-Muéstrame donde esta el grupo de Inuyasha en estos momentos, tenemos q atacar ya,

necesito los fragmentos antes de la próxima luna nueva.

Kanna le mostró el espejo donde aparecía el grupo.

-Bien, no están demasiado lejos, me ahorraran trabajo, esta vez iré yo personalmente.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Kagome seguía dándole vueltas a la cabeza, no podía reprocharle nada a Inuyasha, el ya

había elegido una vez, y fue ella quien decidió volver, pq solo quería q fuera feliz y

pque ella quería permanecer a su lado cavilando esto se quedo dormida a la orilla del río.

Mientras en el campamento Sango estaba preocupada, ya había anochecido y ningún de

sus dos amigos habían regresado.

-Sango, se lo q estas pensando, seguramente estarán juntos ya.

-Me preocupan, todo seria más fácil si Inuyasha se diera cuenta de q solo esta

enamorado de un recuerdo, pq eso es lo q es Kikyo ahora, su presencia física aquí solo

esta echa de barro y huesos, Inuyasha no persigue más q a un recuerdo.

-Y tú, has estado enamorada alguna vez, ¿No quieres tener hijos?

Sango se puso colorada, Miroku la atraía un poco pero su continua obsesión por todas

las muchachas bonitas que veía la tenían confundida, no se atrevió a responder.

-Sabes, yo tengo q vivir al día, Sango, no se cuando acabaremos con Naraku, por lo tanto

no se el tiempo de vida que me queda, cada vez q uso mi vortice, podría ser el ultimo, y

tengo q aprovecharlo al máximo-Miroku respondió esto como leyéndole la mente a la

cazadora, ella le gustaba, y no quería hacerle daño, si llegaran a algo, y al día siguiente

moría por su vortice, no se lo perdonaría nunca, no quería q esa atracción se convirtiera

en algo más, por lo menos hasta q no mataran a Naraku.

-Shippo, ya esta dormido, será mejor q nosotros descansemos también, Inuyasha cuidara

de Kagome.

-Tienes razón Miroku, aunq no se si conseguiré dormir hasta q no estén aquí.

Había asado una hora, cuando Kagome se sobresalto, aferro su arco y miro hacia los dos

lados, "Inuyasha" apareció entre la maleza, parecía muy contento.

-Kagome, que haces aquí?

-Salí en tu busca, pero me quede dormida.

-Es peligroso q vayas sola, lo sabes

-Lo se- señalo su arco y sus flechas.

-Bueno, mira lo q tengo- dijo "Inuyasha" muy contento, y le enseño algo q llevaba en la

palma de la mano.

Kagome abro los ojos sorprendida, no se lo creía, luego lo miro a el, y volvió a mirar lo q

"Inuyasha" sostenía

-es el pedazo q nos falta de la perla!1

-SI¡¡¡¡Toma cogela vamos a unirla

-pero como la tienes? Como la has conseguido?-Kagome respondió a sus propias

preguntas-Kikyo te la dio, se la quitaría a Naraku-esto no la sorprendió mucho, pero no

entendía pq se la dio a Inuyasha

-Lo importante es q la tenemos. Vamos únela para que podamos pedir un deseo.

-Y q pediremos, no creo q este bien q pidamos nada.

-Kagome, si yo quería la perla era para algo lo sabes.

-Entonces vas a pedir…

-Ser un demonio completo, no, voy a pedir lo q iba a pedir hace 50 años ser humano,

para estar contigo, vamos únela, no es lo que quieres?

Kagome cogio el pedazo mas grande, y los suyos, miro a "Inuyasha"

-No, no es lo que quiero, Inuyasha, a mi me gustas tal como eres, no quiero que

cambies, no quiero q seas un demonio, y tampoco quiero q seas un humano, yo no

quiero que cambies.

"Inuyasha" o se lo creía, la miro primero sorprendido, y luego enfadado.

-Entonces devuélvemela, pediré lo q yo quiera y tu no lo vas a impedir.

Kagome se asusto Iuyasha nunca la había hablado así, agarro con fuerza la perla e

intento levantarse, pero el fue mas rápido y la araño con sus garras.

-Déjame, no te la voy a dar- Kagome se levanto de un salto cogio su arco y sus flechas y

salio corriendo, dejando un pequeño reguero de sangre q escapaba de su brazo.

-Maldita muchacha, me darás la perla, ya lo creo- dijo por lo bajo "Inuyasha"

Shippo se desperto sobresaltado, había un olor extraño en el ambiente, aunq pequeño el

zorrito a podía reconocer algunos olores.

-Miroku, Miroku…-Shippo intentaba despertar a Miroku, pero la q respondió fue Sango.

-Q pasa Shippo, no puedes dormir? Ya somos dos.

-Sango, algo a pasado, huelo la sangre de Kagome.

-Como? Quédate aquí, iré a investigar un poco, si necesito ayuda, mandare a Kirara,

vamos Kirara.

Sango se introdujo en el bosque, y llego hasta el rio donde un momento antes había

estado Kagome, en la otra orilla alguien desaparecía entre la maleza, pudo reconocer

quien era, era "Inuyasha" y de una de sus garras goteaba sangre.

-No me lo puedo creer- Sango echo a correr hacia el campamento, cuando llego no le

salio otra frase

-¡¡¡Inuyasha! Ha traicionado a kagome, la ha atacado, he visto su sangre en sus garras.

Miroku que para entonces ya había sido despertado, se sorprendió, pq para el no había

duda de q Inuyasha quería a Kagome y viceversa.

-Sango te habrás confundido, no seria el.

-No Miroku, era el, era Inuyasha, y lo peor es que no se que ha hecho con kagome, pero tenia su sangre en sus garras, lo vi.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Inuyasha, se encontró con Kikyo, casi en el centro del bosque, ahí estaba ella igual q

hace 50 años.

-Sabia que andabas cerca Inuyasha, por fin te has decido, vendras conmigo?

-No he venido por eso- Aunque dijo estas palabras, estaba muy tentado de acompañarla,

Recordó como eran hace 50 años, como llego a enamorarse de ella, como por ella iba a

cambiar, si la había querido mucho, y la tentación de irse con ella era muy grande.

Kikyo se acerco a el lentamente, acaricio su mejilla dejando q su mano se posara en el

hombro de el.

-Dime Inuyasha que es lo q te retiene aquí, hace 50 años no habrías dudado en venir

conmigo, hace 50 años no habrías dudado en morir por mí, hace 50 años habrías muerto

conmigo para estar juntos siempre. Dime Inyasha ¿Q es lo que ha pasado?- Le decía

esto susurrándole al oído, Inuyasha la sentía cerca, Se sentía muy tentado, quería

recuperar eso, ese sentimiento que le llenaba, q le hacia feliz como nunca había sido, si

sentía muy tentado.

"¿En q estoy pensando?¿q es lo q echo de menos?" pensaba Inuyasha como despertando

de un sueño "Cuando estoy con Kagome siento la misma felicidad si no más., cuando

estoy con Kagome, me siento lleno, y seguro, y quiero q ella se sienta segura, he estado

muy ciego, he estado persiguiendo un recuerdo. La verdadera Kikyo no esta viva, si lo

estuviera, no hablaría así, hablaría mas como Kagome, Kagome tiene la esencia de la

persona que me enamore hace 50 años, de la verdadera Kikyo,"

-Kikyo, sabes que paso? Lo que ha pasado son 50 años, 50 años clavado en un árbol

hasta que fui liberado, tú que de verdad pensabas que me querías, te tragaste el cuento

de Naraku, si de verdad me habrías querido, hubieras confiado en mi, hubieras sabido q

yo seria incapaz de atacarte, hubieras sospechado algo, yo habría dado mi vida por ti

Kikyo, habría cambiado por ti, pq te quería, dime Kikyo, alguna vez confiaste en mi?

Sabes Kikyo, se que jure protegerte, y cumplire esa promesa, protegere a kagome, q

lleva tu esencia, la verdadera esencia de Kikyo, su alma.

También jure vengar nuestra traicion y también cumpliré esa promesa, pq se q tarde o

temprano encontrare a Naraku y le venceré, entonces serás libre, y podrás descansar.

-Inu ya sha , vamos Kagome no soy yo, de verdad quieres eso? Esa niñata te ha lavado el

cerebro, tu me quieres a mi- Kikyo hacia un ultimo intento de atraerle

-Esa niñata confía en mi, aun cuando la he rechazado a permanecido a mi lado, daría su

vida por mi- Inuyasha recordó aquella ve en la q Kagome se interpuso entre una flecha y

el , y si no hubiera sido por la prenda de las plumas celestiales seguramente habría

muerto.- y sobre todo eso me acepta tal como soy. así q déjalo Kikyo, no eres más que

un recuerdo, es hora de que descanses en paz.

Al terminar esta frase, Kikyo un tanto sorprendida dio un paso hacia atrás, la tierra

tembló un poco y ahí donde se encontraba ella se abrió un agujero por donde sin poder

evitarlo, cayo sin remedio.

"Parece que el conjuro se rompió, por fin tu alma quedara libre Kikyo, estoy seguro de q

si habrías sido la misma persona de hace 50 años, así lo hubieras querido eso espero"

Inuyasha observo como las serpientes de la miko se pegaban a al suelo por donde ella

había desaparecido, no le dio importancia, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió al

campamento, ya era tarde, los demás estarían preocupados.

Llego al pequeño riachuelo por donde había pasado al ir al encuentro de Kikyo, un olor

familiar flotaba en el aire, había sangre cerca de la orilla, se acerco, tenia que

comprobarlo, unto su garra con la sangre que había encontrado y la volvió a olfatear.

"Es de Kagome, mierda, apuesto a que esa tonta me siguió, tengo que llegar al

campamento y averiguar que a pasado, no parece gran cantidad, espero q este bien, pero

hay otro olor familiar en el ambiente, aun no se de quien es, Sango, Sango también

estuvo aquí, seguramente este con ella en el campamento, tengo q apresurarme"

En sus prisas, y preocupación, Inuyasha paso por alto otro tipo de olor, el olor de

Naraku.

Llego donde estaban los demás, l recibimiento no fue el que esperaba.

-Ahí esta, mira lo q te dije Miroku.

Miroku observo las garras de Inuyasha, y efectivamente había sangre en una de ellas,

dirigió una mirada a Shippo, que comprendió y olfateo enseguida.

-Si es la sangre de Kagome, como dijo Sango

Inuyasha no entendia nada, se acerco a ellos, con prisa por saber de Kagome, estos lo

tomaron como un acto de ataque, y se pusieron en guardia.

-Dinos Inuyasha, pq, pq has traicionado a Kagome.

-Sango si te refieres a pq fui a ver a Kikyo no es algo q deba explicarte a ti.-

Sango le lanzo su hueso volador, si había elegido, le parecía bien, pero no explicaba su

traición, Kagome era su amiga y no se lo perdonaría.

Inuyasha, no estaba dispuesto a pelear con ellos, y aunq nunca se retiraba de una pelea,

decidió, que esta seria la primera vez. Por lo menos hasta q se aclararan las cosas, y

Encontrara a Kagome, tenia q encontrarla ese seria su principal objetivo, así q se volvió

a introducir en el bosque.

-Se escapa Sango- señalo el pequeño shippo- y no nos ha dicho q ha hecho con Kagome.

-Le seguiremos- Opino Miroku "esto me huele mal, le seguiremos hasta q se aclare este

asunto, o encontremos a Kagome, no creo q Inuyasha nos haya traicionado, no parecía

venir con ganas de pelea, y no creo q haya atacado a Kagome pese a la sangre de su

garra, me huele a Naraku" pensó el monje

-Si sigámosle, Pq si Kagome a muerto, lo pagara- Sango estaba muy enfadada, aunq

con algunas dudas no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su amiga atacada por Inuyasha,

había visto las pruebas, había visto la sangre, si se lo hubieran contado seguramente no

lo habría creído, pero ella lo había visto.

Shippo q de normal le tenía algo de temor a Inuyasha, era el que mas convencido estaba

de q era un traidor, y no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al pensar en Kagome que había sido

como una madre para el.

Entonces todos deacuerdo fueron a la caza de Inuyasha.


	8. Chapter 8

CPITULO 8

Kagome, se había limpiado la herida en unas aguas termales, q había encontrado en su

huida, y se había refugiado en una cueva cercana a ellas.

Estaba muy cansada, mas q eso estaba agotada.

El brazo le dolía, la cabeza le dolía, el corazón le dolía.

"Pq Inuyasha me ataco, bueno se pq por la joya, pero el no es así, el no me haría eso,

tiene q haber una razón"

Kagome observo la esfera q tenia en su mano, saco el botecillo q llevaba con los

pedazos restantes, lo abrió, las joyas empezaron a bailotear, hasta q se unieron en un

resplandor, q enseguida se apago, la esfera de los cuatro espíritus por fin estaba

completa.

La perla la tenia hipnotizada, era hermosa, ya solo por su belleza Kagome entendía q

todo el mundo, se peleara por ella, y si a eso añadimos q podía conceder deseos o dar

algún tipo de poder….

Se la colgó al cuello, con cuidado de q no se le viera, y aunque ya no podía mas, sabia

q no podía dormirse, pues el poder de la esfera atraería muchos demonios. Aferro su

arco y acerco sus flechas para estar preparada para lo que pudiera pasar.

Sus pensamientos eran los mismos, había algo raro en "Inuyasha" sabia q se le escapaba

algo, no conseguía recordar q era pero algo fallaba."Si supiera q es lo q se me

escapa, aun así se q el no me haría daño, lo se, pero q es lo q falla, q?" se decía a si

misma "Estoy negando lo obvio, era el con quien hable, y era el quien me ataco, no lo

quiero aceptar pq lo quiero, pero fue así aunq no lo quiera admitir," Sus ojos se

empañaron y por ellos resbalo alguna lagrima. Aun habiendo vivido, esta experiencia

sentía q su corazón lo negaba, negaba aquello, simplemente no podía ser, que la persona

en la que más confías, a la q mas amas te traicione de esta manera.

Su corazón trataba desesperadamente de buscar una explicación pq sencillamente

Inuyasha era la ultima persona de la q esperaba ese comportamiento.

Se seco las lagrimas, y se propuso firmemente, descubrir la razón y q cual era el echo q

se le escapaba, y q no conseguía recordar.

Luchaba por no dormirse, pero perdió la batalla y callo rendida en el sueño.

Tres figuras se acercaban desde las aguas termales.

-Mira, Jaken, una cueva, mira mira- Rin iba dando saltitos a la vez q le señalaba la

cueva a Jaken – Mira mira. Señor Sesshomaru una cueva.

-Rin no molestes al señor Sesshomaru- Advirtió Jaken a la niña, mientras esta se

introducía en la cueva. Salio rauda de ella.

-Hay alguien dentro, esta dormida.

-Ves a indagar, Jaken- ordeno el demonio alto q había a su lado.

-Jaken va, jaken va- y Jaken miro dentro de la cueva, volvió a salir

-Creo que es la chica q siempre acompaña a Inuyasha, esta sola.

-Kagome es mi amiga, una vez me protegió- y Rin volvió a la cueva.

Sesshomaru, entro detrás de ella, fuera sintió la presencia de varios demonios malignos.

Miro a la chica dormida, se pregunto q haría ella sola, y donde estaban los q siempre la

acompañaban. Miro a Rin, q estaba contenta de ver a su amiga. Y tomo una decisión

-Pasaremos la noche aquí- se acomodo a la puerta de la cueva. Rin enseguida se quedo

dormida.

Sesshomaru, sabia q su presencia allí, no permitiría a ningún demonio atreverse a

acercarse y efectivamente, los demonios prudentemente se mantuvieron alejados.

Cerca de allí una sombra se acercaba peligrosamente, sesshomaru se asomo fuera de la

cueva, la sombra se quedo como dudando, pero al fin se fue.

Kagome, no tuvo el sueño reparador q se podía esperar, estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Soñaba q inuyasha la atacaba pero había dos, dos inuyashas, y había algo diferente en

uno de ellos, por fin supo q era, se despertó sobresaltada, y en el momento q despertaba

la imagen de esa diferencia se esfumo de su mente, cuantas veces le había pasado esto,

despertase soñando y olvidar todo en segundos.

Sus ojos se hicieron a la oscuridad, y pudo distinguir tres figuras más en la cueva,

Asustada, cogio su arco y una flecha, apunto a la mas grande.

-Guarda eso, no tengo intención de pelearme contigo, en cuanto amanezca nos iremos.

Kagome reconoció la voz, q hablo en tono firme.

-¡Sesshomaru!

El sol ya empezaba a salir por el horizonte. Sesshomaru despertó a Kagen

-Kagen! Despierta a Rin, nos vamos.

Kagen, raudo despertó a la niña, q saludo a Kagome y salieron de la cueva.

-No se q haces aquí sola, pero a Inuyasha mas le valdría proteger lo q es suyo- sentencio

Sesshomaru.- dile q la próxima vez q nos veamos arreglaremos cuentas.

-Te has quedado aquí para protegerme?- pregunto una Kagome extrañada.

-Yo no protejo a nadie- dijo esto mientras altivo salía de la cueva, sin dar mas

explicaciones. Kagome los observo marcharse.

Se dirigió a las aguas termales para limpiar su herida, no valía la pena cuestionar a

Sesshomaru nunca admitiría, q ya tenia a quien proteger.

Después too la decisión de dirigirse a la aldea de Kaede, así q aunq ignorando la

dirección, empezó a caminar, siempre acompañada de su arco y flechas.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

Inuyasha había concentrado sus esfuerzos en buscar a Kagome más q en intentar eludir

a sus compañeros. Su olfato le había llevado hasta unas aguas termales, ahí se perdía el

rastro. Miro a su alrededor, y cerca de allí vio una cueva. Se acerco un poco y de lejos

observo una gran figura a la entrada. Era Sesshomaru, en ese momento no tenia tiempo

para trifulcas familiares, así q se marcho.

Quedaban pocas horas para amanecer y ya o sabia donde buscarla, estaba muy

preocupado.

Ella andaba sola, por ese bosque, y si de normal tenia facilidad para meterse en

Problemas, vete a saber como estaría ahora. De normal estaba el con ella, q la protegía.

"Si le pasa algo, no me lo perdonare" pensaba mientras seguía intentando encontrar su

rastro.

Llego a un claro, la luna se veía perfecta desde ahí. Y de entre unos matorrales, apareció

ella.

"Menos mal q esta bien"

-¡Kagome! Estas bien, estaba buscándote, encontré sangre tuya, estaba… estaba

Preocupado- A Inuyasha le costaba reconocer q estaba preocupado por alguien, pero se

alegro de verla en pie, sana y salva. Se acerco a ella despacio, reprimiendo las ganas de

abrazarla, y comprobar q de veras estaba bien.

Kagome levanto su arco, coloco una flecha en el y sin pensarlo lo disparo.

A Inuyasha apenas le dio tiempo de esquivar la flecha, pero una vez lo hizo, sin

pensárselo dos veces , uso sus garras para acabar con ella.

Kagome callo al suelo inerte.

-No se como te diste cuenta, Inuyasha, pero tendré mas oportunidades- Dijo una figura

desde las sombras, y conforme lo decía se marcho.

-¡NARAKU! Casi me convences, pero sabes? Kagome no me atacaría nunca, oyes

NARAKU ¡¡¡¡NUNCA!

Los chillos de Inuyasha fueron su perdición, pq por detrás de el aparecieron, Sango, Miroku y Shippo.

-¡Ahí esta!

-¿Q es aquello?-pregunto shippo. Q se fijo en el cuerpo q había tendido sobre la hierba.

Sango, lo reconoció al momento.

-Es…es…Kagome- Se acerco rápidamente a ella- esta…muerta- Sango no podía

pronunciar esas palabras, pero tuvo q comunicárselo a sus compañeros.

-Feah¡ Esa no es kagome, es una burda imitación.

-¿Quieres negar lo q mis ojos están viendo?

-Inuyasha, como has podido- Intervino Miroku, q hasta entonces había tenido ciertas

dudas sobre el comportamiento de Inuyasha.

-Queréis escuharme, os digo q no es kagome¡¡¡

Sango, q estaba ciega por la muerte de su amiga, le lanzo su hueso volador, Inuyasha no

pudo esquivarlo, y el gran boomerang de Sango lo arrastro varios metros, dejándole

dolorido.

-Mierda! No quiero pelear Sango.

Mientras Sango agredía al medio demonio, Shippo y Miroku, se habían acercado al

cuerpo de su amiga sin vida.

-Miroku, es cierto esta no es Kagome, huele raro.

-¿Estas seguro Shippo?

-Completamente.

-Entonces tenemos q detener a Sango antes de q cometa un error q no se perdonara.

Los dos estaban bastante alejados de donde ahora se producía la trifulca. Miroku no tuvo

Alternativa, Sango había acorralado a Inuyasha q seguía negándose a pelear con ella, y si

no la detenía pronto acabaría con el.

Desenrollo el rosario llevaba en la muñeca y uso su vortice, para atraer a Sango. Tenia

q ser cuidadoso si no quería absorverla.

Sango sintió una gran presión q la empujaba hacia atrás, cada vez mas fuerte.

Miroku volvió a enrollar el rosario en su muñeca, en el momento justo en el q Sango caía

en sus brazos.

-Mi querida Sango, no hay duda de que entre nosotros hay una atracción muy fuerte-

dijo el monje, sujetando a con ambos brazos, sin darse cuenta, de q Inuyasha q también

había sido atraído por la fuerza del vórtice, chocaba con ellos, cayendo los tres al suelo

de una manera muy cómica.

-Has podido matarnos Miroku- dijo Inuyasha q esta retorcido en el suelo.

-A mi me encantaría morir así todos los días- observo Miroku q tena a Sango encima de

suyo, y su mejilla rozaba la de el. Sango aun tratando de saber q es lo q había pasado,

noto un suave roce en sus nalgas, se levanto disparada.

-Crees q es momento para hacer esas cosas?- dijo enfadada

-Cualquier momento es bueno, mi querida Sango.

Inuyasha ya en pie, los observo, nunca cambiarían.

-Bueno, pq me detuviste, el es el traidor no yo.

-Sango, esta no es Kagome- intervino Shippo- no huele como ella, es una imitación.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-Es lo q he tratado de explicaros todo el tiempo, no se donde esta Kagome, a va a

amanecer, y no conseguia dar con ella- Inuyasha estaba muy nervioso

-Inuyasha, ceo q te debo una disculpa.

-Feah¡ Deja eso para cuando encontremos a kagome, Sango.

Sango le contó todo lo q ella había visto, horas antes. Y q por eso creyó q les había

traicionado.

Inuyasha se quedo pensativo.

-Ella debe creer q yo la ataque, si Naraku mando una imitación mía, ella debe pensar lo

mismo q pensaste tu, ¿Cómo voy a demostrarle, q no era yo?-

Ninguno de los tres amigos, habían visto a Inuyasha tan afligido, ni siquiera cuando

regresaba de una de sus reuniones con Kikyo.

-Inuyasha, resolveremos esto, encontraremos a Kagome y lo resolveremos.- Miroku

hablo intentando animarle.

-Shhh, callar un momento, me pareció oír algo.- El medio demonio dirigió sus orejas

hacia donde había sentido el murmullo q el viento le traía, le pareció reconocer algo y

salio corriendo.

Mientras el sol salía por el horizonte.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITUO 10

-¡No puede estar pasando esto!- Naraku parecía muy alterado en opinión de Kagura q

estaba con el.

-Primero, la chica se va con la joya, el plan salio mal. Luego el tonto de ese hibrido no

caer en la trampa, quería la joya entera para la próxima luna nueva, pero tendré q

adelantar mis planes se la quitare como sea y entonces seré el mas poderoso de los

demonios.

-Pq la quería para la luna nueva señor?

-Tu curiosidad, puede acabar contigo Kagura.-la miro amenazante y pensó " Cuando hay

luna nueva se concentran grandes poderes mágicos, habría conseguido todo y mas, pero

no puedo arriesgarme, a esperar, sabiendo q la perla esta en sus manos, me enfrentare a

ellos y en q la joya este en mi poder, todo se acabara, para esa cuadrilla de ingenuos,

esta vez tiene q salir bien"

Estaba saliendo el sol, ya amanecía, en una parte del bosque, una especie de serpientes.

pululaban unas se arrastraban por el suelo, donde había un agujero, otras iban trayendo

almas de muchachas jóvenes. Así pasaron unos minutos hasta q del agujero emergió

Kikyo.

"El conjuro no se ha roto Inuyasha, no me ire al infierno sin arrastrar lo q tanto anhelo, tu"

Pensó la miko "Ahora tengo q recuperarme, pero algún día volveremos a vernos, algún

día nos encontraremos y ese día llegara"

Mientras caminaba Kagome, seguía dandole vueltas al detalle q por insignificante q

fuera se le escapaba.

No sabia si había tomado la dirección correcta, pero ahora solo le importaba salir de ese

Maldito bosque, oía ruidos por todos lados, cualquier animal le parecía una amenaza,

era peligroso seguir sola, pero tampoco quería dar media vuelta.

Por fin llego al final, por fin salía de la espesura de esos árboles, respiro hondo, ahora

Tenia q orientarse.

A espalas de ella algo se acerco, sintió una presencia y se volvió, lo q se había acercado

volvió a introducirse entre los árboles, pero esa vestimenta era inconfundible.

Y kagome chillo con toda su fuerza:

-¡¡¡¡¡INUYAHSA!- llamando al q creía haber visto esconderse, quería hablar con el,

tenia , que hablar con el, pq su corazón le decía q era imposile q Inuyasha la habría

atacado, pero su cabeza, no podía negar lo contrario.

Apretó con fuerza la perla q colgaba de su cuello, y volvió a chillar

-¡¡¡INUYASHA!- se preparo con el arco, por si este decidía aparecer de improviso, no

quería dispararlo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar q a hiriera mas.

Y entonces apareció veloz hacia ella, era Inuyasha sin lugar a dudas, se paro al verla con

el arco, la cuerda estaba tensa, y la flecha apuntaba directamente a su corazón.

Kagome se concentro, y un flash le vino a la mente, ya sabia, si , ya sabia q era lo q

había diferente en el esa noche.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Kagome miro al chico q tenia delante, el sol terminaba de salir a su espalda, frunció el

Ceño. Un pequeño resplandor llamo su atención, y ante la mirada atónita del medio

demonio q se hallaba delante de ella, disparo su flecha, a la vez q chillo

-Inuyasha "al suelo"

Es te dio con sus narices en la fresca hierba, mientras q la flecha seguía su camino hasta

Dar en el brazo del causante del reflejo, otro "Inuyasha" q por la espalda había intentado

malherir al verdadero con una falsa colmillo de acero.

Kagome haba descubierto a tiempo, cual era ese detalle q le faltaba, como podía haber

sido tan tonta, algo tan obvio, el rosario q siempre colgaba del cuello de Inuyasha, el

rosario , q ella siempre usaba para castigarle, el rosario con el q le obligaron a

acompañarla en busca de la joya, ese detalle tan obvio, como lo pudo pasar por alto

hasta entonces, "a veces estamos tan acostumbrados a q las cosas siempre están ahí, q

cuando faltan no nos damos cuenta, hasta q las necesitamos" pensó para si.

Se arranco la perla del cuello, apretándola fuerte con la mano, y echo a correr, antes de q

el falso Inuyasha o quien fuese la siguiera , mientras corría, se decía

"Pq corro? Fácilmente podría usar el deseo de la perla, pero estaría bien eso? Q yo la q

se supone tiene q protegerla ahora, usara su poder?Y si lo uso q pido? Podría pedir estar

siempre con Inuyasha, pero si me quedara aquí, echaría mucho de menos a mi familia, y

si el vendría a mi época, dudo q llegara a adaptarse.

Podría pedir q Naraku dejara de existir, pero entonces, habré usado la perla, y por

egoísta q suene tendría q volver a mi mundo, y no volvería a ver mas a Inuyasha.

Pero de todas maneras la perla ya esta entera, y para q no corra peligro tendré q

llevármela, y no volver, pq seria muy arriesgado volver atraer la perla aquí…." Kagome

iba pensando posibles soluciones.

Mientras corría, el falso Inuyasha se había recuperado de la herida, había regenerado un

brazo nuevo, y viendo q su disfraz no funcionaba decidió mostrarse tal como era:

Naraku.

Sango,Miroku,Shippo Kirara por fin llegaron a las afueras del bosque, vieron a

Inuyasha levantarse del suelo, a Kagome correr y a Naraku q intentaba alcanzarla.

-¡Kagome cuidado!- Chillo Sango a la vez subía a lomos de Kirara y se dirigía hacia

ella, no llegaría a tiempo, no iba a alcanzarla tenia q actuar, agarro fuerte su hueso

volador y se lo lanzo a Naraku, le dio de lleno, y entorpeció su seguimiento.

Kagome miro atrás y vio a Naraku herido, pensó q tenia un respiro, pero ante su mirada

atónita, este se incorporo inmediatamente y furioso, alargo su brazo derecho hacia

Sango q al intentar esquivarlo perdió el equilibrio sobre Kirara, y cayo al vació.

Kagome chillo de terror, Inuyasha estaba lejos, pues había ganado terreno acercándose a

Naraku.

Shippo se transformo en un enorme globo y logro q Sango rebotara en el, ya q no parar

la caída pq llevaba mucha velocidad. Pero no importaba Miroku había estado atento, en

realidad siempre lo estaba cuando se trataba de Sango, dio una zancada, se puso debajo

de ella, y la recibió en sus brazos, cayendo al suelo por la fuerza q llevaba.

-Es nuestro destino, mi querida Sango- ella no lo escucho, estaba inconsciente debido al

susto de verse estrellada contra el suelo.

Inuyasha, respiro tranquilo, y desenfundo colmillo de acero, uso la herida de viento

contra Naraku, cortándole parte del cuerpo, pero este volvía a regenerarse.

Miroku dejo a Sango a un lado, y se dispuso a utilizar su vortice, si no podían matarle, le

absorbería. Naraku vio sus intenciones y en el momento q Miroku desato el rosario,

Naraku lanzo un enjambre de sus insectos, Inuyasha intento acabar con ellos, antes de q

llegaran al monje pero media docena consiguió su objetivo y se introdujo por el agujero

de la mano de Miroku, este aunq rápido al cerrar de nuevo el vortice, no pudo evitarlo.

-Miroku, ahora su veneno te afectara- comento un Shippo preocupado y pq no decirlo

asustado, Naraku había dejado ya fuera de combate a dos de sus amigos, Miroku incluso

podría morir, quizás todos morirían ese día. Ellos siempre le habían ayudado, si no fuera

por Kagome e Inuyasha jamás habría podido vengar la muerte de su padre.

Con todo lo asustado q estaba reunió el poco valor q tenia y fue a enfrentarse a Naraku,

el también lucharía, por el y por sus amigos.

Inuyasha q estaba de espaldas atacando a Naraku y viendo con desesperación q este

volvía a regenerarse una y otra vez, no lo vio. Pero Kagome si, lo vio correr hacia ellos

lo vio como iba al encuentro de Naraku, al encuentro de la muerte, pq si Naraku le

atacaba, Shippo sin duda moriría, al fin y al cabo no era más que un niño. No lo pensó

ni siquiera se acordó de q tenia la perla en su mano, salio velozmente al encuentro de

Shippo, y cuando iban a cruzarse lo tiro al suelo, para entonces Naraku ya se había

Percatado de la acción del pequeño, y le había lanzado una especie de bolas de fuego, q

tras la acción de Kagome, Inuyasha deshizo con colmillo de acero. Esto bajo su defensa,

q Naraku aprovecho " la intervención del pequeño zorro, me ha venido bien, no se por

cuanto tiempo podré seguir regenerándome" pensó mientras asestaba a Inuyasha tal

golpe q lo arrastro varios metros, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente y maltrecho.

Kagome al caer con shippo abrió su mano para poder agarrar al zorrito, y la perla rodó

hasta los pies de Naraku, q al ver la situación de sus contrarios, sonrió malvadamente,

se agacho y recogió la joya.

-Jajaja, q te parece, por fin es mía, toda ella mia. Y voy a usarla, muchacha, voy a usar

todo su poder. Tu q tanto te pareces a Kikyo, mira a tus amigos por ultima vez, mira a

Inuyasha por ultima vez, pq tu q no quisiste unirte a mi los veras morir, y me veras a mi

convertirme en el mas grande, el mas poderoso y te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Kagome estaba asustada, mas q eso, miro a su alrededor, todos estaban inertes, todos

menos ella y shippo.

Naraku levanto la joya en alto dispuesto a pedir su deseo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Kagome miro a su alrededor, buscando ayuda, estaba desesperada, Sango seguía

Inconsciente, Miroku apenas podía andar, Inuyasha parecía q volvía en si pero estaba

muy aturdido, miro a Shippo, a su lado había una flecha, posiblemente se le cayo

mientras huía, dirigió su mirada a el pequeño zorrito, que pareció entender, y se

convirtió en un arco, ya que el suyo estaba demasiado lejos y no podría alcanzarlo.

-Escucha atentamente vuestra sentencia de muerte, muchacha, y el principio de mi poder

Hablo Naraku, con la esfera de los cuatro espíritus en alto.

Kagome cogio a shippo convertido en arco y la flecha, e hizo lo único q sabia q podía

hacer, tenso la cuerda todo lo q pudo, apunto, no podía fallar, tenia que impedirlo, y

disparo. La flecha salio a gran velocidad, Naraku la miro un tanto sorprendido, y vio

como la flecha no iba hacia el, sonrió placidamente.

- Fallaste, jajaja, Kikyo, no habría fallado.

-Yo tampoco he fallado, Naraku.

La flecha de kagome alcanzo su objetivo, la esfera que Naraku sostenía con tanta ansia,

y la joya volvió a fragmentarse y a esparcirse por todo el Sengoku.

Kagome sabía que con una flecha no podría matar a Naraku, e intento la única opción

que le quedaba, volver a romper la joya, no la tendrían ellos, pero Naraku tampoco y así

ganaban tiempo.

Naraku se enfado mucho, tan cerca que había estado, tan cerca, de tenerlo todo, TODO.

Y esa imitación de miko se lo había arrebatado, estiro su brazo y la cogio del cuello.

-Vas a pagar lo que has hecho, porque vas a morir.

Kagome no podía respirar, se ahogaba, pataleo intentando liberarse, pero lo único que

consiguió fue agotar sus energías, la vista se le nublaba, la luz del día desaparecía,

agarro la muñeca de Naraku intentando apartar su mano, pero no tenia fuerzas, ya no

podía respirar.

Inuyasha consiguió centrarse para ver caer los brazos de Kagome inertes uno a cada

lado de su cuerpo, Naraku la sujetaba del cuello, ella ya parecía sin vida, estaba

totalmente quieta.

Una furia interior recorrió su cuerpo tiro a colmillo de acero a un lado, la sangre le

hervía, su cara cambio, parecía poseído, una rabia interior le inundo, y quería matar a

aquello que lo había provocado, a aquello que le estaba arrebatando lo que mas quería

Como un salvaje con ansias de sangre se lanzo contra Naraku, atacándolo sin pausa,

Naraku no podía regenerarse tan rápido, Inuyasha le ganaba en velocidad, estaba

endemoniado, poseído, encolerizado, la muerte de esa muchacha había provocado eso.

No podía quedarse mas tiempo, si recuperaba los fragmentos aun tendría una

oportunidad, si se quedaba a pelear, Inuyasha acabaría con el tal era su rabia.

Naraku pues tomo una decisión, y adelantándose a Inuyasha lo esquivo y se esfumo.

El malvado ser había soltado a kagome cuando Inuyasha se le echo encima y esta yacía

sobre la hierba. Shippo corrió hacia ella, en su garganta había una enorme marca

morada, la mano de Naraku, al zorrito se le escaparon unas lagrimas, pero tuvo valor de

poner su oreja en el pecho de ella, y pudo oír aunque débiles los latidos de su corazón.

Inuyasha, necesitaba mas, no podía parar, tenia que pelear, quería sangre, ya no conocía

a nadie, ni amigos ni enemigos, se volvió, feroz, vio a la chica en el suelo y su rabia

creció , vio a Shippo a su lado y sin distinciones se lanzo sobre el, pero algo lo detuvo,

un golpe directo a su estomago que le hizo encogerse.

Sango se había recuperado a tiempo de ver la reacción de Inuyasha y había reaccionado

lanzándole su hueso volador.

-Esta viva¡¡¡¡- dijo Shippo mirando a Sango.

Sango se acerco velo pero preparada por si Inuyasha les atacaba, poco a poco Kagome

iba recuperando el color, la luz traspasaba sus pestañas, y por fin abrio los ojos, apenas

podía hablar, pero pudo incorporarse.

Inuyasha vio a dos personas cerca de lo que tanto quería, y volvió al ataque, Shippo se

asusto y se escondió detrás de Sango, esta se preparo para atacar, pero Kagome la

detuvo, los echo a un lado y se puso delante, Inuyasha la alcanzo y la cogio con sus

garras, clavándoselas, parecía que la iba a partir en 2.

Sango miraba horrorizada.

Shippo lloraba.

Kagome no podía hablar, no podía decirle "al suelo".


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Inuyasha sujeto con fuerza a Kagome, y ante la sorpresa de todos, la beso.

Kagome se sorprendió, pero correspondió al beso, y poco a poco, Inuyasha, iba

volviendo a la normalidad.

-Creí que te perdía- Susurro la chica en un esfuerzo por hablar.

-El que creyó haberte perdido fui yo- contesto el medio demonio abrazándola.

-Tenemos que llevar a Miroku donde Kaede, si no morirá.

Cargaron a Miroku en Kirara, Sango y Shippo también montaron.

Inuyasha enfundo colmillo de acero y cogio a Kagome, emprendieron el camino hasta la

aldea.

Kaede le dio a kagome unas hierbas para bajar a hinchazón de su garganta, ya podía

hablar.

Miroku se recuperaba del veneno, Sango no se separo de el, hasta que este no abrió los

ojos.

Shippo se entretenía con sus lápices de colores, dibujando lo que había vivido.

Kagome estaba sentada bajo el viejo árbol sagrado, cuando Inuyasha se acerco, y se

sentó a su lado.

-¿Cómo estas?- le pregunto

-Bien, estoy bien. Inuyasha…

-Dime

-La esfera, la tenia entera, pero tuve q romperla, yo… no tenia opción.

-Feah¡ La esfera esta mejor así que en manos de Naraku, hiciste bien.

-Inuyasha….

-Que?

-Siento la necesidad de demostrarte que confío en ti- Kagome dijo esto recordando todo

lo que habían pasado ese día, y tenia la necesidad de demostrarle a Inuyasha que

confiaba en el.

-Y como vas hacer eso?- Dijo mirándola extrañado.

-así- y Kagome cogio el rosario que siempre llevaba Inuyasha y se lo quito del cuello.

Inuyasha la observo hacerlo, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez también quería demostrarle

que el confiaba en ella de igual manera.

-Kagome….

-Que?

-Ahora te demostrare yo que confío en ti.-

-Y como va hacer eso?- Dijo ella mirándolo extrañado.

Inuyasha cogio el rosario que sostenía Kagome en sus manos, y se lo volvió a poner al

cuello.

Kagome le observo hacerlo, se sentía feliz, sonrió, y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de

el, quedándose dormida.

Inuyasha, la vio dormirse. Y se relajo, recostado en el árbol, y también se durmió.

FIN

-Gracias a tods los q habeis seguido la historia,decirme que os a parecido-.

-TLAP gracias por tus reviews. Espero q te haya entretenido y gustado la historia-

-Nos leemos en proximos fanfics ;D-


End file.
